Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/The Warrior/Chapter Two
The Enterprise is in orbit around the planet in between a Klingon fleet that is in orbit as well. In his ready room John is looking out the window at the planet when the doors chimed. Come John says as he's looking at the planet out the window. Typhuss walks into the room. Typhuss what's up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sat at the chair in front of the desk. General K'Tano is planning to attack Martok by using the Enterprise after attacking it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I read something like this in the Admiral's mission reports from the Delta Quadrant John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That was a different situation from this one says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. True John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss asked what Starfleet thinks. What does Starfleet think about this says Typhuss as he looks at John. He breathes. Seeing how he's an ally we're obligated to assist him in his mission John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leans back in the chair. I don't trust him, its a trap and you are still going on this mission says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. We've been ordered to by Starfleet and you know we can't question orders but we're going to have a little surprise for them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I just don't like this situation or that General K'Tano is going to attack a ally and try to overthrow Martok says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I know me too but we've got our orders from Starfleet Command John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I know, I will do my duty says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. But we're not going without a plan I saw Sascha was on board looking over the MACOs training while we were in spacedock, maybe we can have her coordinate with Major McKenzie and Commander McCabe on a plan to be ready in case K'Tano decides to board us John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and agrees. All right says Typhuss as he looks at John. Anything you want me to put in the buoy to Kira and your kids it was Chief O'Brien's idea everytime I go into battle I record a message to both her and Kelly in the event that I don't ever come back from it, and let them know that I love them and want them to be safe John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Do whatever you want John, I plan on coming back from this mission says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss sometime there's going to be a mission that you're on and you realize that you may not come back from it alive that you'll record a message to Kira, because being a Starfleet officer is a risky business and risk is our business I know I'm starting to sound like Captain Kirk John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss remembers a mission he didn't think he'd come back from as part of SVU and smiles at his friend. I will record a message to Kira and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Now let's get the ship ready to for battle John says as he walks over to the door. He and Typhuss walk out of the ready room to prep the Enterprise for battle against the Der'kal erscort ships guarding a convoy of troopers and fighters. Typhuss looks at the MSD and gets an idea from Admiral Janeway's book when they were about to help the Vaadwaur escape from their planet and turns to John. Just ten fighters to be armed and have half of the Klingon fleet join the battle and the rest stay behind says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Won't the General get frustrated with us? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to him. Who the hell cares, he's a traitor to the Empire says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Sito turns to the MSD. Captain we're being hailed by General K'Tano Commander Sito says as she reports to the Captains. Captain Martin turns to the main viewer. On screen General what can we do for you Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Captain our forces are ready to do battle General K'Tano says on the viewer. He turns to Typhuss then back at the viewer. We'll need only 10 of your warships the rest will stay behind and defend the planet Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. What is the meaning of this you are breaking a promise to the treaty Captain General K'tano says on the viewer. Typhuss speaks. General K'Tano, you are a traitor to the Empire we know you are planning to kill Chancellor Martok by using the Enterprise, we don't need you and your traitors in this battle says Typhuss as he looks at General K'Tano on the viewscreen.